


Aquarius

by sweetkitty



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkitty/pseuds/sweetkitty
Summary: 普通人设定 sugar daddy设定商人+发明家Tony x 16岁高中生Peterwarning：包养！underage sex！小辣椒形婚设定（虽然是各玩各的，但也是某种意义上的出轨，介意慎入！）狗血！就是为了玩弄小朋友的文！





	1. Chapter 1

1.

Tony Stark并不擅长等人，但对于他的小朋友，他总是能够多拿出那么一点点的耐心来。好吧，或许这么说有点儿谦虚了，毕竟一个小时零十五分钟，也确实不是“一点点”耐心能够形容的时长。

Tony至今也没想明白，他为什么会对一个未成年的小朋友怀有如此的情感，并且长达半年之久。那孩子明显不是他喜欢的类型，没有热辣的身材，没有圆滑的辞令，甚至不是一个温温软软的女孩子，但Tony就是着了魔。

也许他是一个小妖精什么的，Tony有时候会这样想，在他给他五岁的小女儿读童话故事的时候，住在森林里的，抖一抖身上的粉末就能迷惑人心的小妖精。但更多的时候，Tony并不会思考这个问题，这种杞人忧天式的无解问题根本不会在他的脑子里常驻，他工作，想起他的小朋友，然后来找他的小朋友，就好像现在这样。

“你在这儿干吗？”小朋友拎着他的双肩包风风火火的坐进车里，带进来的凛冽空气夹杂着洗衣液的味道冲淡了车里的熏香味。

“带你去看音乐剧，你不是很想去吗？”Tony语气平淡，丝毫没有等了一个小时的焦躁感。

“我以为你会丢给我两张票，”Peter睁大了他那双栗棕色的眼睛，惊讶的有些夸张，他总是这样毫不掩饰的把所有的情绪写在那张单纯的脸上，“你上周还说你不去的。”

“实验室的难题上午解决了，所以，有心情了，”Tony的语气还是那么平平淡淡，但他的动作可就是另外一回事了。他先是缓慢的摘下墨镜，然后在宽敞的真皮车座上略微的侧身，抬手捏着Peter的下巴给了他的小男孩一个绵长又颇具攻击性的深吻。小朋友身上清新的沐浴露的味道混合着少年人的体香，像是夏日午后的冰淇淋，每一丝都带着沁人心脾的甜香。这味道从鼻腔涌入，愉悦着Tony的大脑，让他彻底的释怀了这一个小时的等待，“你不是两点四十五下课吗？”

“啊，那个，”Peter舔了舔嘴唇，他同样怀念着年长者的味道，略带辛辣的，薄荷的味道。似乎来自于Tony的须后水，或者是某种Peter叫不上名字的酒精，又或许是Tony与生俱来的味道，令人沉沦而迷醉，“如果我要去MIT的话，总得给自己弄点加分项。”

“小孩子也越来越难当了，”Tony的语气变得柔和，他的手指在男孩的颈侧揉了揉才离开，“暂时原谅你，这一个小时我会先给你记上。”

Peter意外的没有反驳他不是小孩子，当然也完完全全的忽略了记账事宜，他所有的注意力都集中在了Tony拿出来的纸袋上，“我就说车里的味道不太对，”男孩看着汉堡和三明治的眼神雀跃到像是刚刚参加完一整季的《荒野求生》，“你真的太贴心了，daddy。”

Tony的眉毛不可避免的皱了皱，他当然想到这个称呼会被更多用到的场合，在一切适宜或者不适宜做爱的平面上，他的男孩是怎样用细哑的嗓音，喘息着，啜泣着，叫出这句只有一个单词却又是那么不可抵挡的咒语，“你在透支它的魔力，宝贝儿。”

“这是你的死咒，daddy，”Peter嚼着汉堡口齿不清，还向Tony眨了眨眼睛，“我说一百次，第一百零一次你还是会中招。”

这样做的后果显然易见，男孩被捏着肩膀压在车门与座位的空隙上，嘴角的酱汁被舔掉，“我可以现在就中招，如果这就是你要的。”

“我不要，”Peter小心翼翼的想要往后拉开距离，却因为并没有更多的位置而只能在车门上蹭了蹭。年长者彬彬有礼的侵略话语带着气流打在他的耳廓和颈侧，令他的皮肤不可避免的生起细小的疙瘩。

男孩这才对他过火的行为有了些反思，他当然知道Tony并不介意在车上和他做爱，毕竟他们曾经这么做过，Peter至今都想不清楚，那一次到底是自己更惨一点儿，还是前面开车的happy更惨一点儿。但这又如何，哪怕有了前车之鉴，小朋友还是不懂得掌握分寸，就像是试探陷阱的幼兽，总是被抓之后才知道危险。

“我……我想看音乐剧，你知道我想看这个有一阵儿了……”男孩的声线带着明显的讨好与恳求，他的眼睛看起来是如此的真诚，甚至还泛起了一点儿水光。

今天的猎人并不急于收网，Tony退了回去，把胳膊搭在车门上撑着头，看着松了一口气的少年重新专注于他的汉堡，扑闪的睫毛和被食物撑满的脸颊让他看起来更小了一点儿，像是那种故意把脸蛋做成肉嘟嘟样子的洋娃娃。

“少吃点，”Tony勾着嘴角把墨镜重新带上，决定在剩下的车程中先暂时放过他的小朋友，“我在剧院订了餐。”

Peter并没有傻里傻气的问为什么剧院还能订餐，虽然他的确想不通这一点，但是他已经习惯了Mr. Stark总会有各种各样的办法做成各种各位看起来并不能实现的事情这一事实。最开始的时候他还会忍不住的啧啧称奇，后来也就习惯了，就好像他最初还会因为一个乐高而耿耿于怀，后来也就习惯于在他不用的化学课笔记上堆上写有他名字的房产交易书。

这样的习惯当然不仅限于Peter一个人，Tony同样也在习惯着。从与未成年人上床的自我谴责与惴惴不安中习惯，解脱，进而形成一种稀松平常的日常状态，形成一种诡异却又安稳的，理应被不齿的，病态的关系。

正对舞台的二层独立包厢里本应该是舒适又宽敞的沙发，但Peter进来的时候却看到一张六人位的长桌和两把高背椅。这样的操作对于Mr. Stark来说真的不算什么，Peter并不惊讶，他毫不客气的选择了那个看起来视角更好的位置，桌面上刚刚烧炙好的寿司和海鲜散发着诱人的香味。

“我记得你对这家的寿司评价很高，”Tony坐在了另外一把椅子上，他看起来并不饿，只是浅浅的啜饮着眼前的红酒，“但好像你对任何一家餐厅的评价都不错，不管怎样，这个就算是补偿你上次没吃好的那顿。”

“什么……”Peter咽下那半块鹅肝寿司，他根本没尝出来这是他曾经吃过的菜肴。但很快他就有所发现了，不远处那盘洒了食用金箔的寿司唤醒了他的记忆，上帝啊，他怎么能够忘记呢，Mr. Stark是怎样在那家餐厅的偌大和风榻榻米包间里，把那一盘金箔寿司摆在了他的身上，又是怎样压着他的肩膀和腰身，恨不得把他操进木色的地板里。

Peter当然没有搭理这茬，他小心翼翼的低声哦了一下，头也没抬的去夹别的菜，当然避过了那盘金箔寿司。好在Tony看起来也并没有想要做什么的心，就好像他点这一桌昂贵的寿司真的只是为了补偿他的小朋友一样。

演出开始的时候Peter已经吃到了甜点，事实上他已经吃的很饱了，带着浓厚奶香的芝士蛋糕他只浅浅的叉了上面一层，附带的草莓酱汁更是丝毫没用。

Peter的注意力很快就完全的投入到舞台上去了。作为一名《星战》的死忠粉，就算这个音乐剧的剧情设置再垃圾，他也会在第二天安利他的同学说这是一部超级好看的音乐剧。但Tony显然并不这么想，他看了四十分钟，好吧，是努力的忍受了四十分钟，在舞台上排好队形的风暴兵开始合唱的时候，他终于忍受不住的决定给自己找点儿乐子，然后他就把他的小男孩抱在了腿上。

“Mr. Stark，别……”突然被抱起来的男孩理所应当的感到惊慌失措，他下意识的想要挣扎，却被年长者牢牢的固定在怀里，进而在风卷残云般既快又准的攻势下上缴了流连在舞台上的最后一点儿注意力。

Tony的第一个进攻对准了男孩细嫩的颈侧皮肤，先是一个深重的吮吻，然后再用牙齿轻轻的咬住那一小片发红的皮肤细细研磨，最后再用舌尖轻柔而小心的舔弄。这个动作接连着第二次的进攻，舌尖并未缩回，而是沿着已经微微瑟缩的皮肤一路向上，最终徘徊于耳廓之上，再间或的把呼吸间温热的气流喷在那小巧的耳蜗之上。而这就让Tony的第三次进攻变得事半功倍，当他轻车熟路的拆开男孩的腰带，把手指探进内裤之后，男孩正在发育的性器可想而知的已经半硬了。

“很好，非常好，”Peter在Tony颇富技巧的撸动下一边细细的喘气，一边腹诽着，他一开始就不该对安安稳稳的看完一场音乐剧抱有什么幻想，更何况还出现了不详的征兆，那盘金箔寿司，Peter发誓以后再也不要吃那家的寿司了，尤其是金箔寿司。

但很快Peter就无法迁怒那可怜又无辜的金箔寿司了，他的裤子已经被完全的拆掉，毛衣和里面的衬衫被卷到胸口，双腿大开的跨坐在Tony的腿上，而这无疑方便了Tony去开发他的后穴，他能感觉到那常年摆弄精密仪器的手指此刻正发掘着他的身体，就好像他是Tony创造出来的，需要被完全开发的某种AI。哦，不对，他当然不是某种AI，他是特定的，被Tony精心创造，潜心修改的，独特而听话的性爱娃娃。

Peter在持续不断的进攻下崩开层层的防线，他已经被彻底的调弄开来，情欲在他的体内急剧的升温，像是加错了原料的化学实验，却还要竭力控制着它来势汹汹的各种反应。Peter想要放声叫喊，却碍于剧院只能细细喘息，他想要更多的抚摸与给予，却只得到浅尝辄止的意犹未尽。

“daddy……求你了……“男孩终于回头去恳求，明明他并不想要这个，他想要的是看完一整场的音乐剧，但现在，他却成了那个恳求着隐秘下流情事的，欲求不满的小荡妇。

而这正是Tony想要的，他想要他的男孩恳求他，他想要他的男孩用发红的眼眶氲着一汪欲落不落的泪水，他想要他的男孩因为难以抒发的情欲而被来回舔舐的润泽嘴唇。这些，他此刻都得到了，一如既往的，他总是能从他的男孩那里拿到任何他想要的东西，毕竟小朋友从来都不会真正拒绝什么。

的确，Peter也许会偶尔发发小脾气，但他确实不会真正拒绝Tony，这就像是一种理所当然的习惯性顺从，由复杂的情感与过多并不对的物质所造就。事实上Peter并不是那种一般意义上的sugar baby，他并不缺钱。尽管他和May的生活并不算富裕，但至少也没有拮据到需要他去卖身养家，在此之前他确实会去打工，但也只是给自己挣点零花钱，他最初和Tony在一起，真的只是因为爱慕与钦仰。喜爱理工科的少年当然会对那样一个天才的发明家产生景仰与爱意，哪怕是一次简短的交流也能让男孩高兴好几天，更何况是如此亲密的接触。但这本就参杂不清的爱意在长久的物质给予与敏感的相形见绌之下渐渐变了味道，在上东区的公寓面前，在保时捷的跑车面前，在百达翡丽的定制手表面前，在横跨全球的周末假期面前，少年越发觉得自己欠下了许多，需要靠更好的表现来回馈这一切，于是就像许许多多被有钱人包养下来的年轻人一样，男孩并不会真正的拒绝什么。但Peter和他们其实还是有点儿差别的，他是真的觉得自己不该拒绝Mr. Stark，而非怀着讨好的心情和在恐惧趋势下难以拒绝。

就像现在，当男人把他的上半身压在了餐桌上，Peter依然没有拒绝。取代了衣料覆盖在他背部皮肤上的是刚才他没有用过的草莓果酱，男人掐着他的腰身把他固定在桌沿上，一边用力的冲撞着，一边附身在那覆盖了一层浅薄草莓酱的鲜嫩皮肤上吮吸舔舐。

Tony觉得他的小朋友就是一块酒心小蛋糕，外层细腻而鲜美，像是最上乘的丝绒奶油，点缀上一点点果酱，几乎是这世界上最温柔美好的甜心。但内里却是完全不同的景象了，那里堆积着辛辣热烈的酒精，勾引着思绪，迷幻着灵魂，诱导着罪恶，让Tony不可自拔的持续沉沦。

就像此刻，在一个至少有几百人的剧院里，同一个十六岁的男孩做爱，这明显是错误的，是背德，是犯罪，但Tony就是这样做了，并且无法停止。而这又该如何停止呢，这年轻而充满活力的新鲜肉体，这紧致而微微痉挛的敏感内壁，这香甜而微咸的汗水，这甜美而诱惑的低喘，这一切都是如此该死的美好，就好像台下那层层堆叠，层层累积起来的高音合唱，在最终的冲刺之后迸发在情感最浓厚的巅峦之上。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本次有提及向锤基

2.

Peter当然没有看完这部音乐剧，就算他是《星战》的骨灰粉，但任何一个正常人都不会愿意在一个满是情爱气息，杯盘狼藉，甚至连衣服上都还蹭着新鲜精液的剧院包厢里多呆一分钟，更不用说在这种环境中继续心无旁骛的看什么音乐剧。从另一方面来说，Peter毫不怀疑，如果他表现出一丁点儿想要继续呆下去的意愿，Mr. Stark绝对会把这一场心血来潮的性爱发展成马拉松，然后和着整场音乐剧的最后一个音节一同结束，又或者根本不会结束，他们也许会在空无一人的剧院里继续做爱，谁又知道这会不会衍生出一场没有观众的性爱舞台剧呢。

Peter一边用湿纸巾擦掉大腿间暧昧的粘腻液体，一边乱七八糟的瞎想着，少年人总是喜欢想些有的没的，他甚至怀疑Mr. Stark带他来看音乐剧这个决定从头到尾就是一个巨大的阴谋，目的就是在这间包厢里干他。而这就让Peter有点儿生气了，但Tony几乎是立刻就心领神会的许诺让单纯的少年立时又重新变回那个满脸灿烂笑容的小朋友，毕竟，任何一个小粉丝都没办法拒绝在下一部电影里客串一个小角色这种听起来就不可思议的诱人条件。

“你不送我回家吗？”当Peter终于收拾干净身上那些乱七八糟的液体之后，他打开了Happy刚刚送过来的衣服袋子，他确信这么一段回家的车程可不需要穿这么昂贵的西装，感谢上帝，在一次晚餐他不小心把鹅肝酱蹭到西装上之后，他终于知道Tom Ford的西装价值不菲了。

“我已经让Happy给May打电话说你这周末仍然需要加班了，”Tony正在手法娴熟的系着领带，面不改色的说着掩盖真相的谎言，“Thor总算能从欧洲出来了，我答应他在拍卖会之后稍微聊一聊，但鉴于你在，我想着参加一下拍卖会大概也不错。”

“真的吗？”男孩一边单腿跳着穿裤子，一边兴奋又惊讶的问着。鉴于他的年龄，Tony通常并不会带他去需要接触到他人的公共场合，但出身平凡的青春期少年总会对上流社会的一些觥筹交错抱有绮丽的幻想，Peter当然也想要去看一看那些只存在于电影和小说里的场景，酒会，舞会，记者会，当然还有更加玄幻的，拍卖会。

“当然，”Tony打点好自己，拽过少年系的乱七八糟的领带，重新开始打一个标准的温莎结，“拍卖会又不需要接触什么，而且那儿的灯光暗。”Tony系好了领带，又帮Peter扣上了西装外套的扣子，满意的拍了拍男孩的肩膀，像是欣赏创世之初的上帝。

他们到的时候拍卖会已经进行了一会儿了，Tony带着Peter从后门进入，坐到了靠近中央的一排双人沙发里。Peter第一次来这种场合，自然是要四处看看的。他感觉得出这应该是一场很顶级的拍卖会了，倒不是说他从场馆的陈设或者来宾的身上看出了些什么门道，他只是单纯的从成交价格得出了这个显而易见的答案。毕竟在他们刚刚坐稳之后，展台上以八千万的价格成交了一对看起来和May上周在农贸市场里买回来的，价值十美元的花瓶没什么差别的，花瓶。

Peter在心里默默的感叹了几句有钱人的审美之后把注意力转向身边的Tony，他看起来的确对拍卖会没什么兴趣，又或者他真的太忙了，他就只是盯着他的手机屏幕，Peter怀疑他甚至连新拍品的样子都没有看一眼。

Peter当然对于这些拍品没什么了解，他只是简单的觉得目前这件画作看起来至少要比刚刚那对花瓶值得购买。但当这副画拍到上亿之后，他也对此产生了怀疑。

“该你了。”当主持人第二次叫价一亿五千万的时候，Tony终于肯暂时放下他的手机，靠近Peter的耳边轻声说着。

“什么？”Peter显得有些慌乱，他没想过Tony想要竞拍这幅画，更没想到他会让自己去竞价，“你甚至都没看一眼……”

“不用看，达芬奇的画买下来就是了，”Tony的语速很快，“快点，你要错过它了。”

Peter从没想过他会在物理课堂以外的地方如此热烈又急不可待的举手，但他就是这么做了，并且这一举代表着两个亿的价值，他觉得自己应该是陷在了某种光怪陆离的梦中，就像是爱丽丝，或者辛德瑞拉。

“这位热切的新手出价两亿，”主持人的声音像是一根导火索，把惊异而带着火星的目光导向Peter，谁不想看看这位出手阔绰的新启之秀呢，“还有人出价更高吗？”

几秒钟之后，那位出价一亿五千万的女士再次举起了手。

“继续。”Tony调整了一个舒服的坐姿，语气轻松而随意。

这一次Peter没再质疑，他兴奋而快速的再次举起手，哦，没错，他就是参加了三月兔茶会的爱丽丝，看见了南瓜车和水晶鞋的辛德瑞拉。

“三亿，这位先生出价三亿，”主持人的话语再次引来一批灼热的目光，“这件展品以三亿美金成交，请问你的名字，先生？”

“Parker！”Tony能够从侧面看到男孩掩藏不住的笑容，那是发自内心的绚烂夺目，仅仅因为他成功竞价了一副之后和他一分钱关系也不会有的画作。见过太多的Tony有的时候觉得男孩未免有点儿太容易满足了，但这也许就是他吸引他的地方，单纯而快活，栗棕色的眼睛里永远都闪着太阳般的光，就好像这世界根本不会有什么糟心的事，而潘多拉的盒子极有可能是个粗制滥造的赝品。

如果说达芬奇的画作是能够给房间增添格调的收藏，巴洛克的散装珍珠是送人礼物的上佳选择，那这件来自玛丽王后的裙子，Peter实在看不出它有什么可值得收藏的。衣服这种东西在古董界可从来不是宠儿，除了博物馆，很少有私人买家会去收藏，而Tony显然也不是什么lo裙爱好者。事实上，这条被保护的很好的红色礼服裙根本没什么人竞价，两次叫价之后Peter就得到了这条华而不实的漂亮裙子。

“给你的，”当台上的主持人记录下裙子的归属之后，Tony凑近在Peter的耳边开口，“裙子和珍珠。”

“什么？”Peter惊诧的扭过头，动作大的差点扭到了脖子，“他们加一起得有上千万美金了！”

“我又没让你拿回家，”Tony的嘴唇几乎就要贴上Peter的耳朵了，“你会穿上它，今晚，或者明晚。”

Peter一边捂着微微发痛的脖子，一边睁大了眼睛，“但是，他们的确很贵啊……”Peter几乎是立刻就领会了Tony的意思，他会穿上这件洛可可时期的裙子，像是初入法国的奥地利公主一般，迈着缓慢而袅袅婷婷的步子靠近他的国王。而国王的手指会从那层层叠叠的堆褶，蕾丝，绸缎和丝带中轻而易举的穿过，然后准确而又快速的抓住他的金丝雀。

这真的有点儿太超过了，Peter的思路显然是跟不上眼前的事实了，一件价值上千万的情趣衣，《五十度灰》怕不是都不敢这么写。

“你很称红色，”Tony根本没没提价格的事，他理了理西装的下摆，从沙发里站起来。拍卖会已经在Peter的惊叹和太过发散的思维中结束，而Tony已经看到了正在向他示意的Thor，“你先和Happy去吃点东西，我不会太久。”

Thor这次的行程是私密的，为了向Tony买一些Stark出品的高科技，用来对付他正在密谋战争的长姐。他们已经是太多年的朋友了，谈生意不需要客套与讨价还价，甚至连半个小时都没用上，一张清单就已经被罗列清楚。

“我能跟你说点儿私人话题吗？”在谈话的结尾，Thor看起来有点儿欲言又止。

“说。”Tony已经拿起了他之前脱掉的西装外套，看起来有点儿急着走。

“你的那位小朋友，看起来可没成年，你该不是觉得日子太顺，想去吃几天牢饭？”

“哦Thor，你和pepper的口气一模一样，你真的觉得我会因为这种事进监狱吗？我得明目张胆的炸了白宫才有可能吃上几天牢饭”Tony从椅子上站起来，拿起桌上的柠檬水一口喝干，“况且，他几个月之后就成年了，但Loki永远都是你弟弟。”

“他是领养的！”

“哦，是吗，你第一次操他的时候知道他是领养的吗？”

Thor狠狠的吸了口气，然后又慢慢的吐出，表情挫败又无奈，“好吧，好吧，Stark，你又打败我了，一如既往。”

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拍卖会描写有参考《成长教育》，对这就是一部有钱老男人泡高中生的电影。  
> 商品价格瞎写，但达芬奇的画好像最贵卖出去4亿多一副。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Tony确信自己并没有耽搁太久，但当他上车的时候，小朋友已经靠着车门玻璃睡着了。Tony并没有叫醒他，甚至连关车门的动作都额外放轻了些。

在发了几条信息之后，Tony没来由的偏头看了看小朋友，男孩已经换了一个姿势，向后靠在了车座的头枕上，重力让他的头发向后微微的铺展着，露出带着一点儿婴儿肥的脸颊，而Tony几乎是下意识的用拇指和食指轻轻的捏了捏男孩的脸颊。这就像是一种无形的魔力，驱使着人类向所有看起来幼小，可爱而又单纯的生物发出甜蜜的情感，就好像ins上那些三头身的小奶猫，一个毫无意义的睡觉视频，也能获得数以百万计的浏览量。而对于Tony而言，Peter和那些招人喜爱的小奶猫，看起来也没什么实际上的差别。

“Mrs. Potts出差了？”Peter迷迷糊糊的醒来，抬起手背擦了擦嘴角。这里不是他们常去的四季酒店，而是Tony的家。这座全玻璃的建筑和帝国大厦，大都会博物馆以及时代广场一样是纽约的象征，是全世界游客打卡必去之地，哪怕他们只能和这栋楼的外景拍拍照。

“度假去了，和她那个什么议员男朋友。”Tony语气轻松，谈起妻子的男朋友也丝毫不在意，毕竟他们的婚姻也没什么挽救的可能和必要了，这种状态看起来就是最好的选择了。

“我觉得我不该来这儿，”Peter站在Stark大厦前面使劲抬头看了看，“如果我以后还想来实习的话，我觉得我不应该继续惹她厌烦。”

虽然Tony从未和Peter说过他婚姻上的任何事，但半年的时间足够Peter了解大部分的内容，更何况Peter本身也不是什么迟钝的孩子。他知道Mr. Stark和Mrs. Potts因为各种各样的原因并没有离婚，但他们显然达成了什么协议，其中有一条就是不能带人回家，也就是Stark大厦的顶层。但对于这种生活上的条约，哪怕是写在分手协议中，男人也总觉得这没什么大不了的，于是Tony很自然的违约了。Peter不知道那一次是不是Tony第一次把人带到大厦的顶层，但那是他第一次去，并且留下了不可磨灭的回忆。

“哦，小朋友，”Tony揽过Peter的肩膀，把男孩从纽约十二月的寒冷风雪中带离，“相信我，Pepper并不讨厌你。”

Peter当然觉得Tony的话并没有什么可信度，他只是在安慰他，甚至还是很敷衍了事的那种，尤其是当Tony要先去实验室搞点东西，让他一个人先上楼之后，这种感觉越发的强烈了。Peter看着这些奢华又昂贵的家具陈设，它们和他上次来的时候并没有什么变化，而这就很容易勾起Peter刚刚被打断的回忆，他真的觉得Tony是在无关痛痒的安慰他，因为在那次见面之后，Mrs. Potts没理由不讨厌他。

那是三个月前，那个时候Peter还对“不能带回家协议”一无所知，当他知道Tony要带他去实验室的时候，他高兴的差点儿来一个原地后空翻，他真的太想见一见Tony实验室里的Friday人工智能系统了。刚开始他们的确在实验室搞了些实验，关于Friday，关于Tony刚刚弄出来的新元素，但是当Tony说Friday系统也覆盖了他的起居室之后，事情的走向就有点儿不受控制了。

他们在客厅里帮Peter打破了另外一个未成年人的禁忌，关于酒精。他们都喝了不少，柏图斯1和芝华士2勾兑出伊甸园里的苹果汁，于是禁忌被打破，沉沦被标榜。他们挣扎在理智与疯狂的边缘，Tony甚至找出了几年前去打猎时用的弓箭，教导着Peter在塞尚的苹果蓝3中射中一个又一个目标。

他们当然会做爱，长久的，极尽全力的做爱。沙发，地板，料理台，落地窗，在这些并不适合用来做爱的地方，男人把他的小朋友拉扯出各种各样便于插入的姿势，哪怕是男孩学过舞蹈的柔软躯体，也逐渐在这样如征战般高强度的性爱下开始发出抗议。

Peter能够感觉出他的关节、肌肉和韧带发出阵阵的酸痛，但他停不下来，又或者他并没有喊停的权力，Mr. Stark才是那个掌控一切的人，他是这里的主人，也是他的国王。在此之前Peter从没想过做爱真的可以让人忘掉一切，他一直以为Pornhub里那些稍显夸张的表现不过是演员尽心的表演，但此刻，他确信也许有一些的确是真情实感。他不再记得他的身份，忘记了他的学校和未完成的作业，甚至感觉不到时间和疼痛，所有的感官与血液似乎都汇聚在了那一点，而原始又蛮暴的抽插运动似乎是上帝用以造世的手指，就这样轻而易举又恰到好处的点亮了所有欢愉的火种。

Peter不太记得那一次他们到底搞了多久，他只记得那的确挺超过的。Mr. Stark不知道从哪里搞出了一个项圈和一根锁链。他还记得那条红色项圈的粗糙质感，以及被Mr. Stark拉扯着锁链做深喉的窒息感。

这原本应该是一场仅限于Tony和Peter两个人的性爱party，在周末过后叫上几个清洁工就会踪迹无寻，但会议的取消把场面推向了诡异而滑稽的境地。

那天是Peter去开的门，因为Tony正在经历高潮之后的不应期。Peter根本没有在意什么，他只是简单而随意的从地上捡起了Tony的衬衫，毕竟对于一个送pizza的外卖员，你只需要给他开一道门缝，而他甚至看不清你的长相。

但是当门后站着的是和你刚刚做过爱的男人的合法妻子，而她恰好又知道你又是一个该死的未成年的时候，一切就不太一样了。Peter完完全全的惊呆了，他只是站在那，没有给Pepper让开路，也没有慌慌张张的解释，更没有想要掩盖什么。事实上，他根本无法掩盖什么，脖子上的项圈，下巴上的精液，衬衫上的精斑，还有身后的一片狼藉，这些实在是太明显了。所有的一切就这样发生了，而这明显超出了Peter十六年来所能处理的最复杂情况的上限，于是他所能做的，真的也只有像是一个过载的系统那样，因为惊慌失措过头而平静的，站在那。

这样的场面对于Stark工业的CEO，虽然震惊，却并不需要太长时间的消化，而且如果今天的主人公不是一个十六岁的男孩的话，Pepper甚至连震惊都不会震惊。

于是Pepper踩着她那双Peter至今看到那个牌子都会感到隐隐不适的红底高跟鞋，绕过了呆站在门口的Peter，避开了地上散落的衣物和不知道什么时候打碎的各种酒瓶以及一些匪夷所思的物件之后，居高临下的站到了坐在单人沙发里的Tony面前。

“你他妈是要死啊，Anthony Stark。”Pepper的声音并不是那种歇斯底里的声嘶力竭，她听起来异常镇定，却能让每一个音节字正腔圆的冲击Peter摇摇欲坠的灵魂，而这句话甚至不是对他说的。

Peter在这句话之后终于想起来要动一动，他转身看着抱着沙发靠枕的Tony把脸埋进了左手里，“你先回房间吧，Peter。”

Peter的记忆在这里出现了一些断层，他不太记得自己是怎么走回的房间，他只记得自己隔着卧室的门板听到了Mrs. Potts带着哭腔的控诉与怒斥。关于Tony和他这不止触犯了一条法律的关系与行为，关于他们不能带人回家的分手协议，关于他们的小女儿Morgan，感谢上帝，小姑娘那个周末去参加了学校的郊游，以至于不用在他们本就罄竹难书的罪行里再加上一条。

Peter并没有听太多，他记得自己应该是简单的收拾了一下，从Tony的衣柜里随便拿了件运动服，然后在Tony匆忙而又有些无措的简单安慰之后被Happy送回了家。那个时候Peter以为Mrs. Potts还对Tony怀有爱意，于是他在是否应该与Tony彻底了断这个决定上挣扎了好久，每一次约会都像是背负着极大的罪恶感，直到两周之后他在酒店里偶然遇见了Mrs. Potts和她的男朋友。又或者那根本不是什么偶遇，而是Tony有意的安排，但这不是重点，重点是Peter知道了Mrs. Potts对于Tony的情感。也许他们没有了爱情，但太多年的相处让时间累积起了亲情，当Tony做出那些极其危险的行径，Mrs. Potts理所当然的会感到忧虑与担心。

Peter当然知道他和Tony的关系就是那个危险的源头，是一个滴答作响的爆炸计时器，会随时把Tony送上法庭的审判席。他当然也知道他们的关系是错误而病态的，曾经有一个高三的学姐因为被人曝出和一个已婚男人上床，而被校园霸凌到自杀未遂。

这些真实存在的危险与后果像是沾过血的刀子，Peter有的时候甚至能够感觉到刀锋逼近的寒凉与鲜血滴落的腥气，但他就是没办法放弃，没办法放弃与Mr. Stark的关系，他真的很爱这个人，这个他从小就仰慕的人。就好像夏娃无法拒绝善恶果，潘多拉无法拒绝瘟疫盒，坦塔洛斯无法拒绝清泉水一样，Peter无法拒绝Tony，半年前是这样，现在也还是这样。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 柏图斯 红酒品牌  
> 2 芝华士 威士忌品牌  
> 3 塞尚的画《一篮苹果》，假设它是阿爸的私人收藏了


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 初夜play  
> 有轻微的dirty talk

4.

Peter时常觉得这一切都并不真实，与Tony在一起的时间像是玻璃罐子里的水晶砂，它们在他眼前真实的漏过，却又闪着迷幻而不真切的虚光。他的化学老师为他的“蛛丝项目”申请了Stark工业资助的九月基金，这是一切的开端，如同那个藏在玫瑰园里的，苍老古木下的兔子洞，为他打开了通往幻境的路。然后他得到了基金，得到了实习，得到了Mr. Stark，所有的选择都像是被装在小瓶子里的饮料，再贴上“喝下我”的便签，就像在恍惚中毫不犹豫的喝下饮料的爱丽丝一样，Peter同样没有什么犹豫的做出了选择，他跨过一道一道大小不一的门，最终来到国王的寝宫。

这和Peter设想的不太一样，他所能想到的，发生于高中的恋爱应该是和那些狗血又千篇一律的青春片里演一样，和披着头发，笑容灿烂的同校女生在教室里分享一副耳机，而不是和一个比他大三十岁的男人在豪华酒店套房的每一个角落里做爱。但Peter就是无法拒绝这一切，他不是迷茫的爱丽丝，他头脑清楚，思路清明，他知道甜蜜下的危险，却依然选择喝下，他明白柴郡猫的谜语，却依然选择踏入森林，他愿意用自己的鲜血染红白色的玫瑰，只要他能见到他的国王。

而Peter也不是那些无关紧要的红桃花匠，需要兢兢业业的染几年花瓣才能得到拾捡槌球的资格。国王一开始就为他打开了华丽的门庭，他被用最精致的银盘承装，用最醇香的红茶相配，他是来自异世的小蛋糕，被钟情甜点的国王所钦爱。

Tony吃过了太多的点心，撒着金箔，裹着银粉，缀着珍珠，昂贵的千篇一律。他品尝她们，却并不会留恋，大同小异的味道已经让他的舌尖麻木，直到他在九月基金的材料里看到了Peter。男孩的笑容，履历和实验的样本混合出清新的奶霜味，透过一沓并不厚的纸张，丝丝缕缕的搅弄着，唤醒着沉睡的欲望。这欲望在Friday 播放出YouTube上一段跳舞的视频之后被加重，并最终在皇后区的公寓里彻底的苏醒，Tony决定一定要把这块小蛋糕摆上他的餐桌。

而Tony也并没有等太久，可口的小蛋糕就把自己陈列到了银盘之上。

“我愿意，Mr. Stark，我愿意。”男孩带着一点胆怯却又坚定的回答，在Tony向他提出一些显然并不适合他这个年纪的，关于枕席间的一些小活动的时候。

Tony并不喜欢诱拐或者哄骗，哪怕对方是一个十六岁的高中生，他依然把话说的明白。但对方像是回应求婚般的答复还是让Tony产生了那么一瞬间的负罪感，就好像他是欺骗青少年的罪恶大人一样，虽然在事实上，他的确是。但售卖军火的Tony并不会把恻隐之心留存太久，他的头脑逐渐被其他的情绪占据，包含着强烈占有欲的新鲜感，带着兴奋的跃跃欲试。那些新鲜的奶霜，生脆的巧克力碎，绵软的戚风，香醇的乳酪，还有夹在这一切中间的，水嫩的樱桃果肉，他会用柔软的恻刀一点一点的把这块小蛋糕拆分，然后再一个部分一个部分的细细品尝。

Tony用拆掉蛋糕盒子上的丝带的手法温柔而小心的拆开Peter棉质衬衫的扣子，深谙此道的饕客熟知如何调弄一个新手，太过的急躁只会吓退男孩的热情，而那绝对不会是一个好的开端。Tony无视着衣料与床单摩擦的悉索声，他的动作缓慢而三心二意，他把注意力集中在Peter身上，而男孩看向他的目光却让他不得不加快手上的动作。那笃定而带着纯然与信任的目光是如此的灼热，像是唱诗班里押付一生的信徒，如此虔诚，如此景仰，哪怕知晓了他的天神并非良善，也要义无反顾的一同坠入无间。

Tony承认Peter的确是一个漂亮的男孩，有着比同龄人更甚的少年生气，但他绝非那种一眼便可让人魂牵梦萦的精才绝艳。事实上，你需要更为深沉的专注，才会发现那些少年独有的念念不忘。就好像埋藏在蚌肉里的珍珠，你需要过滤掉男孩有时候略带傻气的表情，才会发现他眼睛里璀璨的光芒，你同样需要拨开男孩起了皱的衬衫，才会发现他丝滑如细瓷般的皮肤。

Tony把嘴唇落在少年的颈侧，那里有微热的温度和柔软的触感，甚至还有一点儿像是刚刚被打发好的，新鲜奶油的香甜味道。这味道太过蛊惑，Tony觉得哪怕是曾经茹毛饮血的恶魔，也要在这之后改为嗜甜如命。于是受到了诱惑的Tony把若有似无的浅吻加重，他开始吮吸那细嫩的皮肤，用上舌尖舔舐，用上牙齿轻咬，他要让奶油霜融化，他要让清甜的男孩染上咸辣的情欲。

这灼热而颇带力度的深吻在男孩的脖颈，肩头和锁骨上烫出一个一个新鲜而艳丽的红色，像是糖渍樱桃在奶油上留下的印记。而那些深浅不一的细小雀斑则像极了巧克力的碎屑，在漫长的亲吻之后被年长者舔吃入腹，只留下吻痕来代替它们原本的位置。

尚未真正品尝过情欲的男孩会被轻易的撩动，在他这些前菜般的亲吻中喘息，对刚刚开始的游戏显现出来自新手的生涩与笨拙。但这些对于Tony来说并不是麻烦，相反的，这正是他所期待的。他已经在这样的游戏中驰骋过太多次，见过好聚好散的同伴，也有过携手相伴的时段，但这些都只属于过去了，现在他孑然一身，找到了新鲜而刺激的全新模式，Tony相信，他会是一个不错的老师。

“Mr. Stark，这……这有点儿痒。”当亲吻来到耳廓，Peter不自觉的瑟缩了一下，然后他微微睁开已经隐隐洇着泪水的眼睛，小心翼翼而带着点儿哆嗦的，下意识的想要远离。

小朋友青涩的难以想象，他甚至分不清情欲带来的快感和单纯的身体刺激反应，但这无疑是一个信号了，在这场别开生面的发掘与探寻中，Tony不会轻易放过他的第一个发现。

“放松，小朋友，这不是什么大事，”Tony用隐忍欲望的低哑声线回应着看似谆谆的话语，“交给我。”

这虚假的安慰在下一刻就被戳穿，Tony的细密亲吻夹杂着舌尖偶尔的挑逗在Peter 的耳廓上徘徊了许久，直到男孩的眉间微皱，喘息加重，年长者才似乎是要好心的结束。但这当然也只是似乎，Tony怎么肯轻易的放弃，他的确离开了男孩敏感的耳廓，但他在男孩耳垂上动作却推进着所有的剧情。吸允与齿间带着力度的摩擦在那颗小小的耳垂上奏出和弦，情欲走向深处，奶霜融化出甜腻，男孩粗重的呼吸终于变成喉间不可自抑的嘤咛。

Tony能够感觉到自己的下身已经足够硬了，但他明白自己还需要稍稍等待，这样好的尤物需要更加通透的调弄才能品尝的出最佳的味道，而现在他需要加快速度了。于是Tony直起了上半身，一边用眼神睥睨着男孩的身体，一边用手指从男孩的颈窝一路抚摸下去。

少年正在成长的身体纤长而劲瘦，这并不是一副软弱的躯体，用牛奶和霜糖编织的肌理有着坚韧的结构。这很好，Tony想着，这孩子经得住他的狂风骤雨，而非那种一碰即碎的脆弱瓷娃娃。

这样的想法驱使着Tony的动作，他扯掉了伪装，不再执着温柔的循序渐进，转而开始了疾风般的进攻。

Tony从床头拿过润滑剂，然后并不怎么客气的分开Peter的双腿。他不是没有看见男孩颜色漂亮的性器硬挺着可怜兮兮的渗出渴求抚摸的前液，他当然看见了，但他并不会去管它，毕竟Tony的目标在于男孩身上的另外一个地方。

沾着润滑液的手指没有一丝犹豫的挤进男孩微微瑟缩的后穴，像是插入一块上好的戚风蛋糕，绵软而细腻的触感伴随着主宰一切的毁灭感带来新鲜而强烈的刺激。Tony微微弯曲着手指在少年从未被进入的地方来回的抽插着，足量的润滑剂让这一切并不困难，他一边加入着手指帮尚且还算是处子的男孩扩张着，一边在插入的过程中寻找着那可以让男孩沸腾起来的一点。

而这也并没有费什么时间，男孩的敏感点并不深，甚至可以说有是点儿浅了。Tony一边着力的戳弄着那引发着更加高亢叫喊的一点，一边思著着这令人兴奋的发现。这就说明了男孩有着一个非常好操的体质，他很容易被挑起最深的情欲，而一个可以长久沉浮在欲望中的床伴当然会延长着性爱的欢愉。

Peter没用多久就得到了高潮，他沉重的喘息着，大脑在一片空白中闪烁着崩裂的火花。这可和他在房间里对着电脑屏幕里的黄片自慰相差太远了，他觉得自己就像是通过了图灵测试的AI，第一次对这个世界有了更为深刻的体会。

但Tony可没有给男孩太多缓和的时间，高潮的余韵会让他放松而无力，这是最好的时机，是时候该品尝蛋糕最深层处那汁水丰盈的樱桃果肉了。

尚在不应期的Peter感觉自己所有的感官都被放大了，更为敏感，更为深刻。他能感觉到Mr. Stark正在顶入他的身体，缓慢却并没有停顿，深重而坚硬，被侵入与被填满的饱胀感很快充斥了他的大脑，然后又在Mr. Stark越发急促与用力的挺进间发酵出比刚才更加浓稠的情愫。

Tony在进入男孩身体之后毅然决然的抛弃了最后一层装腔作势的伪装，他按着男孩的胯骨，用尽全身的力气冲撞着这具散发着甜蜜味道的年轻身体。他不再在意男孩是否是第一次，也不管他是否能够承受得住这样猛烈的进攻，他只是想循着本能，将所有急速积聚起来的情欲洪潮一股脑的发泄到男孩的身体里。

Tony并不是初尝情爱的小年轻了，他不会轻易的失控，但Peter的身体实在令他满意，或者说真的令他沉醉其中。就好像有人盗取了他的DNA和脑神经，比照着基因链做出了这么个严丝合缝合适他的小东西。那软嫩而柔韧的内壁颤抖着夹缩吮吸，恋恋不舍的劲头像是早已深谙此道的小娼妇。

如果不是Tony对Peter本身以及他那有点儿可怜的校园生活深入了解，他几乎要断定这个是彻头彻尾又演技良好的小骗子了，毕竟这样的程度又有几个第一次做爱的小处子能够做到呢。但Tony知道真相，他知道Peter的的确确是个樱桃小蛋糕，而这就把问题引向了一个令人兴奋的结论，男孩在性爱方面天赋异禀，他值得被开发的地方绝不应该仅仅只有他聪明的头脑。

Peter的注意力已经无法集中在他是否又不受控制的发出了什么令人羞耻的哭叫，他全部的注意力都不可避免的集中到了下半身。他感觉到Mr. Stark粗硬灼热的器官先是揉擦着那能够令他失魂落魄的一点，然后再毫不留情的向里捅去。他不知道这令他颤抖发软的器官想要去向何处，他只觉得每一次自己都有被彻底捅穿的风险。但这样的危险却并没有激起他的恐惧，反而堆积起了新一波的情欲，不可抵挡而又气势汹汹，Peter本能的想要伸手去抚慰自己的性器，好让这滚烫的欲望能够被发泄出去。

Peter的想法并没有实现，他的双手被mr Stark的右手交叠着压住，而他可怜的性器更是被年长者的左手捏住了根部。

“不要……别这样，mr Stark，”初尝性爱又被抑制住射精冲动的男孩的确有些受不住了，这所有的一切开始挑战着他的忍耐，而他本能的想要求得解放，“求你了……”

男孩细声软语又带着哭腔的恳求可并没有换回什么恻隐之心，狠心的成年人就是喜欢幼小者的臣服，被泪水冲刷的栗棕色的眼睛配合着被欲望蒸腾成红色的眼角让Tony感受到蜂拥而来的快感和极度的满足。

“别这样，daddy，求你……”依然沉浸在欢愉刑罚中的少年并没有停止恳求，他的大脑更加凌乱了，思路也不受控制，他只想要这快要爆炸的快感能够被宣泄，甚至不知道自己说了什么。

这罪恶沦丧却又暧昧淫靡的称呼几乎让Tony呼吸一滞，他并不怀疑男孩是从某一些付费网站或者频道上知晓了这样的情趣，但是能在第一次就时间得宜的说出来，那就只能说明一个问题了，他的的确确是一个天生就适合被操的小东西，那被甜美奶霜包裹的内陷根本就不是樱桃果肉，而是真真正正能够令人迷醉的高度威士忌。

“一个天生的小婊子，”Tony低沉着声音开口，毫不避讳的展露出被欲望支配的疯狂，“daddy这就给你想要的。”

Tony在男孩薄而软的嘴唇上凶狠的吮吻，然后他放开了男孩可怜的小东西，却并没有给他什么抚慰自己的机会。男人调整了一个更好用力的姿势，拉扯着少年的双腿搭到肩膀，迫使那细瘦的腰身半悬在床垫之上。

这并不是一个容易的姿势，尤其对一个新手来说。但Tony知道他的男孩受得住这个，他有着学过舞蹈的柔软身体，又被操透了，更何况他天生就适合干这个。

猛烈的撞击和悬空的姿势让Peter根本腾不出手来帮助自己，他的双手只能撑在身侧来缓解地心引力的作用和男人近乎疯狂的冲击。但很快Peter就发现哪怕没有了手指的辅助，那些埋于体内，才被开放的敏感之处就足够将他送上高潮。

Tony毫不意外的看到男孩被他操射了，这再一次印证了他的结论，男孩真的是个不可多得的床上尤物。这和他极具欺骗性的天真长相形成了不易察觉的反差，就像是德洛丽丝1，牵动着男人上不得台面的，关于性的幻想与癖好。

Tony在男孩因为高潮而极具收紧的穴道中释放，那没有一丝多余脂肪的腹部肌理因为涌入陌生的液体而微微的痉挛抽动。这是一个非常具有观赏性的完满收尾，男孩对于他的夺取无法拒绝，对于他的给予无法推避，他就只能躺在那，乖巧的，听话的，接受着来自于年长者全部的予取予求。

Tony在男孩散落着零星可爱小雀斑的鼻梁上印下一个轻柔的轻吻，他已经挺久没有如此满意一场性爱活动了，满意到他甚至开始期待这之后的更多。这块小蛋糕的所有芳香素都是如此妥当的契合着他的欲望，清新，甜蜜，沉醉，他会把他留在身边，用黄道十一宫2的星象拼写出实习生这个单词。Tony确信，他的加尼米德会从他的水瓶罐子里为他源源不断的倾倒出令人印象深刻的惊喜。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cherry这个词，除了樱桃，也有处女的意思  
> 1：《洛丽塔》的女主角叫德洛丽丝  
> 2：水瓶座（也就是文题）的星象位置。水瓶座的神话是讲特洛伊的王子加尼米德和宙斯的，加尼米德是宙斯唯一的同性情人并且一如既往的是宙斯诱拐回来的年轻小朋友。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本次有  
> 洛可可时期的欧洲古董女装play  
> 角色扮演play  
> 珍珠产卵play  
> 提及向的调教

5.

这是周六的傍晚，Peter穿着一件松松垮垮又有点儿破旧的T恤和一条深蓝色的短裤窝在沙发里，一边看着最新一部的《普罗米修斯》1，一边咔嚓咔嚓的嚼着薯片。前一阵子他忙着申请材料和考试，甚至腾不出时间给他最爱的系列电影之一贡献一点儿票房，但好在现在他可以用iTunes弥补回来，虽然他用的是Tony的账号，并且他完全知道几个可以下载免费高清资源的盗版网站。

这就像是任何一个普通高中生的普通周末一样，不用早起，吃一顿早午餐，写作业，然后干点儿自己喜欢干的事。这些稀松平常的条律完全适用于Peter，当然又不止这些，毕竟，对于普通高中生的定义，绝对不包括骑在一个四十多岁的中年男人身上，仰着脖子为他和自己解决晨勃的问题，尤其还是在男人和他合法妻子的家里。

但自觉自己依然是一个普通高中生的Peter知道，这一点儿超纲的内容真的不值一提，他们还没有动那个从拍卖会带回来的，包装漂亮的盒子，而早上那一次晨间运动甚至连开胃前菜都算不上。奢靡的飨宴尚需等待，而开宴的铃声会在Mr. Stark为他的朋友Thor联系好最后一批武器后响起。

“好了，小朋友，想吃点儿什么吗？”Tony终于收到了来自工厂那边的试用报告，他的最新技术总算可以万无一失的发去欧洲。

“我不饿，Mr. Stark，”Peter能够听得出Tony语气里的兴奋，工作上的顺利让他的心情不错，甚至像是对待一个真正的小朋友一样不带任何情色的，只是因为单纯的喜爱而宠溺的揉了揉Peter的卷发，“而且，我也不应该吃的太多，你说呢？”

Peter把电影按出播放界面，他微微的转身，对着Tony用略略拖长的语气和一个反问句式把气氛勾勒出暧昧的轮廓。

“哦，这是当然，”Tony抬手捏过男孩的下巴，在他还带着薯片味道的嘴唇上留下一个并不柔和的亲吻。他当然知道男孩的意有所指，那些挑战人体生理反应的活动的确不太适合吃的太饱。这样的引申意义在男孩含着笑意的纯粹眼神中延伸出更加勾人的肉欲，就像是在神庙里同身着素白的少女讨论着嫖资，哪怕价格昂贵，这纯净的色欲也总是能更加令人神往。

“那我们就开始？”Tony在男孩的颈侧吮出一个明显的印记，他的手指轻而易举的掀开T恤的下摆，在那紧致而丝滑的腰间皮肤上摩挲。

“不，”Peter压着Tony的肩膀把年长者轻轻的推开，然后冲着他眨了眨眼睛，“我要自己准备。”

Tony立刻就明白了Peter 的意思，他的小朋友想要跟他玩个游戏，这当然好，“别让我等太久。”Tony的声音已经带上了些隐含情欲的低沉，他松开了手，戏谑的期待着男孩的小惊喜。

“你知道我是个听话的乖孩子，”Peter从沙发上蹦起来，他的声音还是那么清亮，就好像他真的只是在向大人保证不会再吃太多的零食。但他的身体却做出了截然相反的动作，他俯身在年长者的唇边留下一个轻吻，然后又贴着耳边呼出一个暧昧的称谓，“daddy。”

Tony用上了他良好的自制力才看着男孩抱着那个包装精致的大盒子进入卧室，而不是就此把他压在沙发上先操上一轮。

半年前还分不清情欲快感的男孩现在已经学会了欲擒故纵，就像Tony当初所想的那样，男孩的聪慧可不仅仅能让他考上MIT，当然也能让他成为一个不可多得的床上尤物。私人定制的课程塑造了最完美的作品，Peter成为了开在他头脑里的恶之花，用狄安娜2的弓箭拨动着菲罗忒斯3的竖琴，极具蛊惑的音符粘腻的附着上他每一根理智的神经。

哦，没错，被催熟的晚香玉4当然不是出自Tony之手，他可不是一个耐心的花匠，愿意用数年的时间等待花枝成熟。相反的，他是一个耽于享乐的商人，当他欣赏够了花苞的羞涩，他更愿意用最昂贵的金子换来即刻绽放的夜间旖旎。于是Tony给他的男孩报了某种“课外辅导班”，质量上乘又足够专业，当他每周五开着跑车把男孩送到纽约郊外的某间别墅里，就好像他真的是送孩子去学习某种乐器的时候，那种从灵魂阴暗处生长出来的荆棘藤曼便不可抑制的绕紧他的心脏，然后再源源不断的散发着直冲大脑的，兴奋而雀跃的肮脏毒素。

那已经是几个月以前的事了，男孩已经毕业，不再需要专业花匠的修剪，便可带着源源不断的惊喜，在夜间悠然绽放。于是当Peter打开卧室的房门，Tony的确感觉到呼吸一窒的惊艳。

那件打理良好的古董裙竟然出奇的贴合男孩的腰身，红色的裙摆，蓝色的系带与白色的点缀堆叠出令人赞叹的美好。Tony发现男孩并没有穿出完整的一整套，他没有穿裙撑，没有穿内衬，也没有戴那些繁复的配件，他只穿了最外层的底裙和罩衫，但这已经足够了，并且恰到好处。聪明的小朋友完全知道该如何表达他这个年纪的甜美可爱，却又完整的保留自己那份独特又勾人的少年感。就好像那一次男孩穿着渔网袜和小皮裙给他跳钢管舞，既不柔弱，也不谄媚，却又是如此令人神昏智溃的诱惑。这种感觉就像是男孩为他量身调配了一种无解的迷药，每一种原料都精准的如此恰到好处。

“过来，小朋友，”Tony低声唤着他的男孩，他能感觉到自己的性器甚至在还没碰上那嫩滑皮肤之时就已经硬到了某种可观的程度。

“看看你，“Tony继续着，”像一个价值连城的洋娃娃。“他看着男孩拎起那不太方便的裙摆，光脚踏在地板上，一步一步的靠近自己，最终站在了他的面前，看起来乖顺而无辜。

“您不能这样，大人，“男孩用了点力度的拍开年长者想要抓住他胳膊的手，像是受了委屈般的蹙起细细的眉毛，一双眼睛如同迷路的幼鹿，闪着惶恐而胆怯的光，”您不能碰我，除非您赢下我的初夜拍卖。“

Tony的确愣住了一瞬，但他很快回过神来。年轻人的脑子里总是装着些奇奇怪怪的梗，更何况他的小朋友还是一个电影爱好者，不光是科幻片，他什么都看。Tony可以确信，这一定又是他从某部电影或者电视剧里看到的情节。但这又有什么关系，既然小朋友想要玩一点儿情趣，他自然是乐于奉陪。

“哦，当然，”Tony几乎立刻就入戏了，他做出一副上位者装腔作势的语调，“我当然会买下你的初夜，无论价钱多少。”

Tony看着男孩，他穿着不属于这个时代的衣裙，说着古老的敬称，就好像他真的是十八世纪，那即将走上艳途的，靠皮肉为生的小娼妓。这样的视觉效果和代入感冲击着Tony本就摇摇欲坠的耐心与理智，就像他曾经期盼的那样，他的加尼米德的确历久弥新的为他倾倒出了源源不断的惊喜。

“看看我的诚意，甜心，”Tony没有等着Peter的回答，他当然不会给男孩那个机会，让他继续把时间浪费在着撩人心弦却又没有什么实质内容的调情上，“这些够不够买下你？”

Tony拿出刚刚从实验室拿上来的那一盒子巴洛克珍珠，他当然要夺回主导，加快进度，把这一盒散落的珍珠送到它们应该去往的地方。

“当然够，大人，这实在太多了。”Peter的语气有些急促，他同样也没什么继续玩下去的心情，那隐藏在裙摆之下的某些器官不可避免的隐隐发作着。他的目光落在那盒反射着荧光的珍珠上，对于它们即将去往何处无比清楚，而这样的认知让他感到兴奋而胆颤，进而诱发着本就蠢蠢欲动的情欲。

Tony挡开了男孩想要触碰珍珠的手指，转而从茶几下面掏出一瓶润滑剂，毫不心疼的挤在那一盒真正的珠宝上面，然后低声向男孩命令着，“转过去，小朋友，把裙子撩起来。”

听话的男孩立刻丢掉了他本就不多的表演欲，却更像是一个熟练的小婊子一样利索的转身，挺着腰臀趴跪在地板上，搂着堆叠起来的宽大裙摆，把那早就准备妥当的小巧入口展示给他的所有者。

Tony没什么停顿的捏着一颗珍珠把它压入男孩的穴口，然后再用两根手指推挤着这圆润的珠子碾过男孩浅显的敏感点，进而再向深处推进。他能够清晰的感觉到男孩在珠子滚过的时候明显的抖动了一下，但他却并没有停下来。心狠手辣的成年人一边揉捏着男孩丰盈的臀肉，一边一颗一颗的交付着他今夜的嫖资。

当男孩的小屁股吞掉第五颗珍珠之后，Tony停住了手上的动作，他一面在男孩的臀尖上揉掐着，一面单手拆掉了自己的腰带。暂停的动作自然不是男人的良心发现，相反的，他要为这场翻滚在沸水中的游戏添上一把新鲜的柴火，倏然升腾的火焰带着疼痛的愉悦烧灼着沉沦不复的身体。

这可和Peter预想的不太一样，他以为Mr. Stark会尽量多的压进珍珠，直到他的小腹也被挤出珍珠的形状。但他只数出了五颗，随即而来不再是缓慢推挤着前一颗的下一颗，而是带着灼热温度的，粗长而硬挺的性器官。

年长者一蹴而就又颇具力度的深入甚至让男孩的跪姿不稳，Tony拉住了堆在男孩腰间的，卷在一起的裙摆，才使得他免于向前摔倒。但对于Peter而言，他倒宁愿自己摔倒。Mr. Stark向后拉扯的动作把他更紧的楔入在了阴茎之上，而先前被放入的珍珠因为这太具力度的顶弄而到达了一个匪夷所思的位置。在这一点上倒是和Peter的想象有所吻合，他的小腹的确被顶出了珍珠的形状，那一颗一颗的凹凸不平让他的肚子痉挛而颤抖，他甚至不敢用手去摸一摸，就好像他不摸，这被生生顶出来的形状就不存在一样。

一瞬间的疼痛之后急速堆积的饱胀感，性器推顶着珍珠，而珍珠又在这推挤间杂乱的相互摩擦着，Peter觉得自己像是一个坏掉的零件，需要用更粗更长的螺旋钉子才能够被勉强修复好。但这样的想法却并没有在他混乱的脑子里停留太久，在彻底沦陷之前，男孩想到了一个更为重要的事情，这些古董珍珠可不是普通意义上的性爱玩具，它们可没有被一根什么线连着，从而能够被轻易的拉出。

“这太深了，Mr. Stark，”Peter的声音抖动而带着明显的气喘，他想要把自己抽离那每一次都会完完全全顶入到最深处的性器，“珍珠……会拿不出来的……”

Peter是真的有些害怕了，这样的深度的确太超过了，他可不想因为这种事去急诊室里坐上四五个小时。于是男孩手脚并用的想要向前逃离，无济于事的妄图补救臆想中的尴尬结局。

但Tony并没有给男孩这样的机会，他的胳膊搂紧了那纤瘦的腰身，手臂从男孩的小腹前穿过，拉起了他的上半身，“别担心，我给它们加了可控芯片。”

Tony在男孩立刻放松下来的身体里急速的冲撞着，小朋友刚刚因为紧张而极具收紧的内壁不可挽回的将他缴缚上高潮的顶峰。

Tony动作温柔的解开Peter身上那件凌乱而褶皱的裙子，他把男孩抱到沙发上，柔情蜜意的在那乳酪般的皮肤上留下几个不轻不重的亲吻。高潮之后的男人总是喜欢来点儿温存，但这并没有什么实际的意义，就好像男人并不会直接把那几颗珍珠从男孩的身体里拿出来一样，一切都是为了更加愉悦的欢享。用温情粉饰欲望，堕落被裹上蜜糖，这条通往地狱的繁花之路总是不缺义无反顾的过路人。

“好了，宝贝儿，”Tony收起了手机，“这个位置应该没什么难度了。”

Peter能感觉到那几颗珍珠在他身体里被挪动了位置，排列整齐的放在了某些可控的位置上，但不可否认的，它们依然卡在他的肉壁深处。他当然知道Tony的意思，但同样处在不应期的男孩并不太想做这并不会让自己爽到的力气活。

“不要嘛，daddy，”男孩用有些腻人的嗓音撒着娇，期盼着手握权力的男人能够回心转意，“我好累。”

“做个乖孩子，Peter，”男人无视着这娇娇软软的恳求，换上不容置疑的神色与声音，“你知道daddy不喜欢随便放弃的人。”

可怜的小夜莺再也无法反驳国王的圣令，他只能顺从的转身，跪在沙发上，然后向这没什么人性的独裁者投去一个自以为不满，实则楚楚的眼神。

这对于Peter来说并不是什么难以完成的挑战，“课外班”里以Mr. Stark为蓝本的3D打印制品教会了他不少东西，而无论在哪都是好学生的男孩当然也能学以致用，融会贯通。

而Tony同样知晓这一点，他知道男孩可以做到哪一步，被专业教导过的身体甚至不需要一丝一毫的抽插就可以让他高潮。所以他并不怀疑男孩到底能不能用自己柔韧的内壁推挤出那几颗珍珠，他当然能，而这也并不是重点，真正值得关注的是男孩一波一波收吸又放松的腹部肌理，捏紧沙发靠背的手指，微蹙的眉毛，半瞌的眼睛和被咬住的下唇。这无疑是最好的催化剂，被用来引起下一波令人心潮澎湃的剧烈反应。

Tony把有点儿脱力的男孩抱进怀里，让他跨坐在自己的腿间，“好孩子。”他在男孩的耳边低声慢语，然后扶着自己重新硬起来的性器再一次顶入这甜蜜而诱惑，青涩又成熟的身体。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1《普罗米修斯》是《异形》前传  
> 2 月亮兼狩猎女神狄安娜，是希腊神话里三个处子女神之一  
> 3 菲罗忒斯 掌管性欲与淫乱之神  
> 4 晚香玉 一种只在夜间开的花


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本次有  
> 办公室play  
> hard deep throat

6.

这是八月十号的下午三点，Peter本该在距离中城高中不远的一家麦当劳里和Ned以及MJ点下看板里所有的食物，然后再从他唯二的两个朋友那里接受他们的礼物。Ned绝对会送他一盒乐高，当然肯定是一百刀以下的款式。MJ的礼物就更不用猜了，因为猜了也没用，没人知道这姑娘会掏出什么东西来。但从另一方面来说，这份匪夷所思的礼物却又总是能切中要点，就像去年，MJ送他了一个据说是从日本寺庙里搞来的御守，因为她断言Peter正处在一段极度不平等的感情中，而爱情御守可以帮助他改善这段感情中的地位。Peter还记得自己当时接过那东西时的胆战心惊，以至于他不得不在之后几天小心翼翼的去试探MJ是不是真的知道了他和Mr. Stark的关系。

但这些都是本该，也就是并没有发生，因为此刻Peter正坐在距离纽约两百多公里之外的MIT的教师办公室里，和Mr. Stark一起。Peter在收到Tony发来的信息之后几乎没怎么思考就答应了对方的要求，哪怕是要浪费May一周之前就开始制定的晚餐菜单也在所不惜。男孩暑假里很大一部分的闲暇时间都是和Tony一起度过的，但他依然不肯放弃任何一次机会，毕竟他下个月就要去马赛诸塞州了，而这有极大的可能意味着，他和Mr. Stark的关系要结束了。

就好像任何一场发生在校园里的爱情，毕业既分手，尤其是当双方考去了不同地区的大学。而Peter的情况似乎还要更惨一点儿，也许普通的小情侣还能通过电话短信和messenger拖拖拉拉的维持一段时间，但他和Mr. Stark，很有可能连这个过程也不会有。毕竟从一开始以来，就一直都是Mr. Stark来找他，而他所能做的，就是每天定时定点的查看手机，像是等待被国王召幸的情妇。

最一开始的时候Peter还会发一些对方几乎不会回复的琐碎废话，后来也就慢慢放弃了。MJ的御守算是浪费了，因为这并不是一场爱情，他们可不是普通的恋爱关系。男孩这样告诉自己，当他在某个没有收到信息的傍晚恰好看到Mr. Stark和一个漂亮的棕发小姐姐搂在一起的时候。他们是非常纯粹的包养关系和肉体关系。

但即使这样，Peter依然愿意了他的Mr. Stark付出一切，就算他只是他众多情人中的一个，也是拥有长期关系的那个。Peter会心甘情愿的去上那些令他并不舒服，甚至可以说是难受的调教课，在性爱的时候做一个乖巧听话又主动热辣的小婊子，极力的满足着男人所有的想象与需求。这听起来有点儿像是又当又立了，因为Peter的确得到了非常丰厚的物质补偿，但他又确确实实并不是因为这些才会和Tony上床，就好比男孩差点把产权书当作写满演算过程的草算纸丢掉了一样，Peter是真的喜欢他的Mr. Stark。这也是为什么他一定要去读MIT的原因，他希望在未来的某一天，自己能够吸引Mr. Stark的，不再只有年轻的身体或者优秀的床技，还能有些别的什么，来自于精神层面的青睐。

但Peter没有想到Tony会带他来MIT，尤其还是在他十八岁生日的这一天。哦，等一下，或许生日这一点并不在考虑范围之内，对方很有可能并不知道这一天是他的生日，毕竟Tony发来的信息上只问了他周五这天是否有空，而非生日这天是否有空。另外鉴于对方在去年，他可以合法做爱的那天也没什么表示，还是在过后才补上了生日礼物的情况下，Peter觉得“很可能不知道”几乎可以改为“完全不知道”，他知道对于Mr. Stark来说，这只是一个普通的周五，而他想要在做爱的时候玩点儿不一样的东西。

这也就解释了Mr. Stark所说的，“提前带你来熟悉熟悉环境”的校园参观为什么只是在化学专业经常上课的那栋楼下面绕了半圈就结束的原因。男人可并不是什么循循善诱的优秀导师，他只是一个想要用潜规则威胁新生的，被社会污浊浸淫之后游刃有余的，恶劣而成熟的中年人。

“你知道这是哪儿吗？小朋友。”Tony一边轻咬着Peter的耳垂，一边低着声音发问，他的气吸粗重的喷薄在男孩耳后的皮肤上，于是那细嫩又可怜的敏感皮肤不受控制的泛起细小而微红的疙瘩。

“办公室……”Peter已经没办法顺顺利利的说出一句流畅的回答，他双腿分开坐在男人的腿上，被欲望烧灼着，煎熬着，像是将开未开的温水，只能断断续续的升腾着裹挟情热的泡沫。

“什么办公室？”男人继续逼问着，灼人的气息佐上了湿热的舌尖，进一步侵袭着男孩后颈侧上的柔软皮肤，像是将幼鹿追逐至悬崖边的狠心猎人。

Peter并没有立刻回答，他的双手紧捏着木制桌板的边沿，紧闭着眼睛细声而急促的喘息。他仰脖颈的姿态像是翅膀中了弹的天鹅，缓慢又痛苦的累积着崩溃。

而Tony也并不急于男孩的回答，他的双手压在男孩的大腿根上，好让那因为环境问题而越发紧致的肉穴更多更深的吞进自己的性器。但他又不肯给小朋友全部，他进入的很深，却并不怎么动，更是丝毫不碰那些能够让男孩发软发浪的重点，狡猾而没有丝毫同情心的成年人在得到他想要的答案之前不会给予年轻人丝毫的吝教。

“某个……化学教授的办公室。”男孩终于响起的声音更加不稳了，却又带着像是化开糖浆般的甜腻。他眨掉生理性的泪水，抖着睫毛半睁开眼睛，像是确认般的把目光落到桌面的书本上，《物理化学》*，他几天前收到的邮件书单里标明了的必修课。

“正确的回答，”Tony以一个颇用力气吮吻出的鲜红印记为句号，结束了这浅尝辄止又求而不得的残酷兴味，“好学生就应该得到奖励。”

男人就着插入的姿势从旋转椅上站起来，直接而又稍显粗暴的把男孩推到了宽大的桌面上。他压着男孩的头发和肩膀好让他的上半身完全的贴在冷硬的木料上，以便自己更好的使力。这就让男孩略带肉感的脸颊被迫的紧压在了他即将面对四个月的课本封面上，但还不及他感到尴尬或是慌乱，席卷而来的快感就如洪水般决堤了他全部的注意力。

Tony终于肯给予男孩他求而不得的泉水与果实，被开发过的身体早已暴露了所有的潜藏，硬热坚挺的性器以一个诡谲又恰到好处的角度碾压上男孩浅层的敏感点，然后又毫不留情的袭击着深处的要害。整个过程利落而迅速，带着一击毙命的准心和近身肉搏的力度，这是一场毫无悬念的争执。

又或许这并不能被称为争执，因为男孩甚至没有想要反抗，他只是那样被年长者压在桌上，他的胯骨在对方不断用力的挺进下反复的撞到硬实的桌沿上，他感受到疼痛，却无暇顾及，慷慨而来的满足挤压着他全部的神经。很显然，这并不是一场搏斗，被不断侵袭的男孩并不是落入陷阱又奋力挣扎的野鹿，相反的，他是被猎人豢养得当的宠物，像是一只小狗，一只奶猫，又或者一只小兔子，眷恋着主人的温度，遗忘着主人的严苛，哪怕遭受再难受的对待，也会在对方下一次伸手之时热络的凑上叠满笑容的柔软脸颊。

Tony能感觉到男孩在他的身下微微的颤抖着，他咬着自己的嘴唇，眼尾红的像是因为吃了太多糖果而被父母过分责骂的委屈小孩子。但这些也只是Tony计划中的开始，男孩会在这张L形的办公桌上被彻底的打开，继而飘散出的淫靡而熟烂的气息会席卷这间屋子里的每一件陈设。

“Dr Hansen，我的老朋友了，”Tony一手捏着男孩的腰际，一手压着他的肩膀，附身贴着那漂亮的背脊线条把嘴唇凑近男孩圆润的耳廓，“我和她打了招呼，让她关照你，你以后绝对不会少来这间办公室的。”

于是在Tony进一步解释了那一知半解的回答之后男孩快速的濒临了顶点。这太羞耻了，Peter不知道自己该如何面对这位Hansen教授，但他知道在这之后的每一次，当他进入这间办公室的时候，他都会不可避免的想起今天的情景。他到底该以何种表情或是态度来把自己的作业或是论文放到这张桌子上呢，这张他被压着，就快要被操进木制桌面里的桌子上。

对于未来的想象加剧了男孩的紧张与不安，而这样的情绪显然是情欲最好的催化剂。即将临界的浓度被不断的累积，Tony感觉到男孩吞着自己性器的肉壁连带着小腹，正一股一股的剧烈收吸着，这是小朋友即将高潮的标志了。

Tony的双手离开了男孩的身体，失去辅助的小朋友因为高潮而脱力的蜷缩着坐在地上，靠着桌腿小口小口的喘息。而Tony也并不是只知一味攻城略地的暴君，他知道什么时候该采取些怀柔的政策，于是哪怕自己还硬着，他也给足了小朋友缓和的时间。他的手指温柔轻缓的拨开男孩打着可爱小卷的几缕刘海，好让他依然泛着零星水光的眼睛能毫无障碍的看向自己。

“恐怕我要挂掉这门课了……”Peter的声音听起来有点像是撒娇般的嗔怪。

他重新找回了自己呼吸的节奏，把下巴搭在了mr Stark的膝头上，伸出的食指小心翼翼，似有若无却又带着十足挑逗意味的来回抚弄着男人挺立着的性器的头部。他的指腹划过那浅显的沟壑，从中间的小孔洞上沾取下黏滑的前液，像是一只初初离窝的偷腥小猫。

“哦，宝贝儿，你当然不会挂掉，”Tony的手指从男孩的发梢沿着鬓角划过脸侧，最终用食指和拇指捏起了那圆润又尖削的下巴，“你会努力又认真的的学习，就好像你给我做口活儿一样。”

这是一个在明显不过的暗示了，男孩在年长者的掌控下露出一个了然又乖巧的笑容。他微微的起身，用膝盖向前挪了一小步，双手分别搂住了男人的小腿肚，然后抬头含住了那饱满而硕大的龟头。

Tony情不自禁的向后仰起脖子，这并非急速的快感却有着强烈而势不可挡的效用，它一点一点的蔓延至大脑，然后再向全身的细胞发出占领与投降的信号。这种感觉和刚才直接操进那丰盈而肉感的小屁股里并不一样，这是另外一种享受，而男孩被训练过的技术显然给这本就更加充满视觉冲击力的性爱方式起到了锦上添花的效果。

口腔的内部更加濡湿，更加温热，同样也更加灵活。男孩的舌尖打着圈儿的来回舔逗着马眼，双颊因为吮吸而微微的内陷。他的神情是如此的专注，天生的娃娃脸让他看起来和两年前那会儿没什么根本上的差别，就好像他只是一个普通的青少年，正在吮吸一包放了过多琼脂的果冻，而非一个被包养了的小婊子，正在伺候一个中年男人勃起的性器。

男孩的舌头灵活而富于技巧，他知道侍弄这根器官上的哪一些位置可以让它的主人更加舒爽。灵巧的舌尖先是在伞状头部与柱身的连接处转着圈的舔吸，然后再沿着柱身上的青筋一路吮至性器的根部，在那两颗沉甸甸的囊袋上留下几个湿淋淋的亲吻之后再重新沿着柱身一路小口的吻回顶端。

这的确很舒服，他的小朋友从来不会叫他失望，Tony一边看着男孩被唾液和前液润湿的嘴唇和下巴，一边这样想着，但这当然还不够。他的双手从男孩的肩膀来到后脑，分开五指插进那细软的发丝间，然后没有一丝拖沓的用力按着整个头颅挺进了自己全部的性器。

Tony听见了男孩因为喉咙被粗暴破开的呜咽，但这可没有引起他哪怕一点儿的恻隐之心，他依然在使力，迫使着自己粗长的阴茎能够全部的，长时间的顶在那温热的口腔和因为生理反应而不停收紧的喉咙里。

即便这样男人依然觉得不够，陌生的环境影响的可不只有小朋友，Tony下定了决心要在这间办公室里给男孩留下一个这辈子都不会忘记的性爱经历。于是他把自己从那张可以吸掉灵魂的嘴里暂时的抽出，拉着男孩的胳膊把他拽到了旁边的单人沙发上。

Tony用不容拒绝的口吻命令着尚在小声咳嗽的男孩仰躺在沙发上，双腿抬起顺着靠背向后伸去。这是一个非常艰难的口交姿势，他们从前只试过一次，还是在双方都不太清醒的情况下。男人俯下身把双手撑在沙发两端的扶手上，然后以一个对于Peter来说完全倒置的状态再次操进了他的口腔。

被熊熊燃烧的情欲与荷尔蒙支配的男人几乎没什么顾及，况且Tony知道男孩能受得了这个，虽然这的确会让他不太好受。但Tony知道小朋友有着一具和他看起来易碎般的面容极不相衬的坚韧身体，换句话说，他知道他的男孩有多么的耐操。所以他直接了当的顶进了男孩的喉咙，而这一次的除了听起来更加可怜的呜咽之外，还有清晰的，喉咙被挤压与搅弄的水渍声。

Peter觉得自己似乎就快要窒息了，这样的姿势实在太过艰难。他被困在沙发上，无法后撤也无法躲避，他的脖子抵在沙发的边缘处，后脑因为重力贴在沙发裹着棉花，包着软皮的垂面木板上，于是这也断绝了他挪开头颅的可能性。这当然还不是全部的问题，反转的姿态会让Mr. Stark进入的更深，几乎是碾压着他的喉咙顶向了更靠里的腔颚，无法被吞咽的唾液和体液只能从另外的地方流出，而这就是万有引力的另外一个该死的地方了，这些乱七八糟的液体被不断抽插的性器挤压出口腔，向下流进了男孩的鼻腔里，被加重的窒息感驱使着男孩本就极度痉挛着的喉咙产生着更加紧迫的收缩力。

Tony把小朋友抱在怀里，拿纸巾擦去他脸颊上的精液的时候他还在不停的落泪。这倒不是Peter想要哭泣，只是刚才的经历实在有些过火，他的身体显然还没有调整好。

“Mr. Stark，我能问你一个问题吗？”稍稍缓和的小朋友哑着嗓子开口，他抬起胳膊搂着男人的脖子，非但没有任何的抱怨，还主动送去了一个浅浅的亲吻。

“说吧。”Tony几乎是有些怜爱的向后拢开男孩的碎发，像是对待他小女儿般的在男孩还带着薄汗的额头落下一个吻。

但Peter却没有问出他原本想要问的问题，他想问Mr. Stark是否知道今天是他的生日，想问他等他上了上了大学以后还会不会收到他的短信。这太不酷了，男孩想着，Mr. Stark可不喜欢优柔寡断又拖泥带水的人，他可不要把自己搞成一个黏黏糊糊的，哭泣着请求不要被抛弃的，惹人厌烦的人。

“没什么，”男孩眨了眨了眼睛，露出温暖到甚至有点儿蠢的笑容，“我只是想问你能不能再来一次。”

就算Mr. Stark不再联系他了也没什么关系，男孩在新一轮的火热接吻中乐观的想着，他可以主动的去找他嘛，在四年之后，当他有了更加丰厚的筹码之后，他会去应聘他的实验室助理，然后他们可以来一场办公室恋情。Peter确信自己可以做到这一点，他做过一点儿小调查，除了自己之外，曾经和Mr. Stark有过长久关系的人，无一例外的都是名校的高材生。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *《physical chemistry》不确定MIT是否真有这门课，我是从我的学校大二化学专业随便找了门课写的，我感觉北美大学对于基础课程设置可能都差不多？


End file.
